


People Pleaser

by Skitty



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomit, body fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty/pseuds/Skitty
Summary: Adam was an overachiever- he aimed to please no matter what got in his way.(Part of the MGS Supply Drop - Anonymous asked for accidental puking during a blow job- your wish has been granted)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous pal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+pal).



> sorry mom

Their reunions were always sweet, something they both looked forward to, something they both yearned for.

It started in the 60’s, when they both met each other outside of Zero’s private estate after a meeting with the other Patriots, went to John’s shit show of an apartment and fucked until dawn. In the 70’s, with the start of MSF, Ocelot came to inspect what kind of show Big Boss was running on his own. Needless to say it ended up with them privately camping out on the coast of one of Costa Rica’s secluded beaches. When John awoke from his coma in the 80’s, Adam was there by his side and at his side till Ocelot had to leave for the phantom. They savored their time together, whether it be a day or year, it was enough for them.

So here they where, together, alone, in Outer Heaven inside Big Boss’s private quarters. They had wasted no time when Ocelot came to the base, both claiming that they had business that needed to be taken care of. By the time they both entered John’s room, Adam was already on his knees and John was on the edge of the bed, pants down. The click of a lighter filled the room. A deep rumble followed. “We always end up like this don’t we.” Smoke blew out his mouth, “You’re too good for someone like me.” He tilted Adam’s face towards his. “So good to me, you always come back, every time.” Adam smirked and ran his hand over John’s thigh, fingers tracing over the defined muscle.

“John, focus on me, we’ll have plenty of time to talk after.” With that, Adam got to work, removing his gloves and setting his hands back on the hairy thighs in front of him. He let out a soft purr at the sight of the tenting in John’s boxers and traced around the waistband, looking up ever so slightly to see John, cigar in mouth, and gave him a nod of approval. Adam gently tugged the constraints down, teasing just a little by ghosting his breath over the head of John’s dick. That earned Adam a sharp tug at his hair.

John grumbled and shifted his hips a bit closer to Adam’s mouth. John gently guided Adam to where he wanted his lips to be and Adam complied. Many years of this made him a pro, he knew just what Big Boss liked. He took the head into his mouth and gave a gentle suck, just to test the waters, then a bit more down his throat, tongue tracing the underside of John’s cock. He felt John’s body shiver and his cock twitch in his mouth. Adam always aimed to please, he lived to please Big Boss in anyway he could.

It had been some time since they got to touch each other, with Adam steering the phantom for over the past five or so years, he never had an excuse to come see the real Big Boss, without some sort of consequence.  Having the real John in the flesh was too much too handle in the moment. Adam kept a slow pace, bobbing up and down quietly on John’s dick. It was so much seeing John’s eyes squeezed shut, cigar barely dangling off his lips and his rough hand tangled through Adam’s silver locks. A sensory overload that made something in Ocelot want more.

Adam decided right then and there that he wanted everything John had to offer, he’d missed out on this for too long. Adam shoved John’s cock down into his throat as far as it would fit. The hardness in his mouth was perfect, he could feel John’s precum dripping and mixing with his own saliva that was dripping from the corner of his mouth. Adam loved every second, the weight of John’s cock, the way John was moving his hips to meet in time with Adam’s sucking, the praise John was giving him after each stroke. Adam picked up his pace, shoving every last inch of dick in his mouth, bobbing and sucking as fast as he could go.

Unfortunately, he was out of practice with his deep throating technique. With a wrong snap of John’s hips, he had sent his dick in Adam’s throat a little too deep. A little too deep meaning John accidentally hit Adam’s gag reflex that triggered a loud choke. A loud choke turned into a few garglely coughs followed by a burp and pile of spit and precum drooling from his mouth. Tears were forming at the corner of Adam’s eye but he kept going, taking every last inch in again and again. More spit and precum followed and dribbled from the corners of his mouth. John’s grip tightened on the back of Adam’s head and forced him down on his dick again and again.

It was too much for Adam. The abuse on his gag reflex finally came through, and Adam spilled everything in his mouth and the bile from his stomach all over the floor. He popped himself off of Big Boss’s cock to vomit all over floor right in front of the both of them. He kept coughing and gagging and spitting up at the feeling of something stuck in the back of his throat. His face was burning, his nose was running with snot and tears were balling at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t even hear the loud groan that was admitted from above him.

 He felt John’s cock twitch right on top of his forehead and the next thing he knew, he felt the wetness of John’s cum cover his face. He blinked through the tears and peeked up to see John’s chest heaving, cock semi-hard in his hand. If he could end up getting a reaction like that from John, it was all worth it.

“Get up Adamska.” Adam got up off his knees, careful to not tread in the pile of fluids currently on the floor. John brought Adam close by the waist and gave him a small kiss. “You didn’t have to do that. We could have stopped.” Adam’s heart stopped when he saw John’s eyes soften with concern.

 “It was for you John. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Adam….” John kissed him again. “Shower is through that door, it’s all yours. I’ll clean up in  and be waiting for you here.” Adam nodded his head, followed as Big Boss said. He came back, freshened up only to find John was waiting in bed. Adam settled in next to John and felt the shift of John’s arm around his shoulders.  “I missed you.”

Adam hummed and shut his eyes, “Missed you too.”

“I’m glad you always come back to me. Every time.”

“I’m glad too John.”

With that, the room fell silent both left with each others company once again. Yes, their reunions were sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed. hope anon that wished this fill is happy! :) I tried my best! comment and crits are more than welcome!!! this is my 1st try at something nsfw sooo he lp


End file.
